


All For Show

by dearxalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: “Humor me.” Roy smiles, pulling the scarf out from under the lapels of his jacket. They’ve attended another charity ball in the name of her grandfather, but it was more publicity than charity as Roy makes his way up the food chain, devastatingly carving himself a path as he sneaks into her home yet again, third night this week. They’re getting sloppy and if they’re not careful they will be caught, but Roy isn’t worried about that in the dead of night. His car is parked a few streets over and it’s the middle of the night. No one worth their salt is awake and besides, he can’t allow himself to care either. 
"I do humor you," She sighs and he grins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katyfaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/gifts).



“I don’t know about this…” Riza’s voice is unsure for a moment. She’s uncomfortable in her night clothes. The dress she’s been wearing for the last few hours has been squeezing the life from her and her heels are not necessarily tall, but they’re much worse than normal supportive boots she wears on a daily basis. 

“Humor me.” Roy smiles, pulling the scarf out from under the lapels of his jacket. They’ve attended another charity ball in the name of her grandfather, but it was more publicity than charity as Roy makes his way up the food chain, devastatingly carving himself a path as he sneaks into her home yet again, third night this week. They’re getting sloppy and if they’re not careful they will be caught, but Roy isn’t worried about that in the dead of night. His car is parked a few streets over and it’s the middle of the night. No one worth their salt is awake and besides, he can’t allow himself to care either. His own home is empty and too big without her. He likes her home better, small and cozy -- full of life, much like her. 

“I do humor you,” Riza sighs as she finally gets the heels off of her feet. She spreads her toes out on the hardwood floor and holds tight to her shoes as she pads her way to the bedroom. With careful steps she flips the lights on and he flips them off right behind her. She sighs and he moves up behind her hand on her hip, massaging the skin beneath the too-tight fabric. The dress is black and sleeveless with a high neck that covers her tattoos and burns, it also stops short, exposing her thigh and holster. 

“I will stay the whole night.” He promises softly, lips close to her temple as he reaches up and undoes the clip in her hair. Her hair falls down her shoulders, curling slightly from the updo against her shoulders and he runs his fingers through her curls and then down the back of her dress where he finds her zipper.

“I still don’t know about it.” She sighs softly and reaches up and pulls her hair away from her back and over her shoulder to give him a clear shot of her zipper. His thumb and forefinger grip the little piece of metal and he slowly drags it down, exposing silvery teeth to the air as he follows the zipper all the way to the small of her back. As soon as he’s done, he hears her exhale, letting go of the tension in her muscles as the night winds down. 

“Trust me,” He murmurs and she steps away from him before he can slide his hands into the exposed parts of her dress. Riza vanishes in the adjoining bathroom and he moves for his gloves next, taking them off and tucking them away in his pocket. He loses his jacket next and moves around her bedroom taking it all in, even in the dark. The moon is full outside and brightens the room with a soft white glow, reflecting light off her fullsize mirror in the corner of the room closest to her closet. He moves towards it, hand outstretched to touch the cold glass when she comes back in the room. Roy whistles low at the reflection over his shoulder. Riza is wearing very little, just a strapless black bra and modest panties. She smirks and moves towards him, hands smoothing over his shoulders as she looks around his bicep to look in the mirror. Her hands move further down and she undoes the buttons on his white dress shirt, bit by bit exposing him to the room. 

“I think we look good,” Roy comments softly as she moves down further, undoing the last few buttons as she rolls her eyes.

“You look good, Sir.” 

“You looked beautiful tonight, still do.” He murmurs turning in her hands and moving his own to her cheeks, guiding her up for a quick kiss. She hums softly against his mouth and he draws his tongue over her bottom lip in a playful attempt to make her open up for him and it works. Her lips part against his and he moans quietly, drawing her in closer just to gently push her back. With careful steps in the dark, he pushes her back against the edge of her mattress holding a finger up as he backs away. 

Removing his pants is easy, he tosses them aside along with his dress socks, hooking his foot in the bottom anchor of her mirror and dragging it across the floor.

“What are you doing?” She asked crossing her arms over her stomach, holding herself very still against the edge of the mattress.

“Consider me, enjoying the view.” He smirked glancing to her, toying with the edge of his boxers but leaving them in place as he moved back for her. His hands find her hips and he pulls her up against him. In one fatal swoop he kisses her. His fingers grip at her exposed skin, short nails rake over the small of her back and he lifts her up, drawing her onto the bed.

“Enjoying the view?” She breathes out as he breaks their kiss.

**\----**

Her back is pressed against his chest as his hand curves around the front of her, calloused fingers stroking the soft skin just below her navel. Her stomach jumps and her muscles tighten against his gentle attention and she lets her head fall back to his shoulder, unwilling to watch the scene before her. Roy pushes a knee between her legs to keep her balanced as the mattress dips and squeaks under their combined weight.

He's peppered her with kisses and she's raked her fingers through his hair so many times, its a wonder he still has a head full.

“You should see this,” his breath is hot against the shell of her ear. Despite the heat she shivers and a soft moan leaves her lips as his fingers trace down over the slope of her hip, fanning out over the pale skin. He takes his time, mapping out every dip and curve in the reflection of the looking glass. He’s entranced, watching her thighs quiver as his fingers stroke lower, seeing the moonlight cut across the room like a pale knife, illuminating them on the bed. They are a sight to behold, but Riza is something ethereal. Her golden hair is so light it’s almost white in the dark light, spilling over his shoulder as she arches her back away from him, he watches every move in the mirror. His chin settling on the edge of her shoulder, lips curved up into a cheshire grin as his fingers dip into the front of her panties. 

The mirror isn’t far away, but Roy wishes it was closer. He wants a better view of the show, he wants to see every angle and put it to memory, replay it over and over while he goes away to better the country, when the two of them aren’t allowed to sleep close, this is the moment he’ll keep. Riza’s gasp fills his ears and he slides a finger down over slick folds, she’s already soaking through the modest panties she wears and he turns that grin of his into the column of her throat. It’s there he finds solace, lips pressing over her pulse point as it beats out a heavy war cry when his thumb brushes over her clit; rough and calloused. He has to hold his other hand on her hip to still her from bucking forward. He pulls her back, teeth scraping the edge of her throat and down to the juncture of her shoulder. He mouths a red spot, dark and bruising on the edge of her collarbone. Riza mutters a soft curse at him for leaving a mark but, the threat goes empty when he presses his thumb over the bundle of nerves once again. He drags his fingers down once more, teasing her with empty promises but Riza is not taking the bait. She reaches down and hooks her own fingers into the edge of her underwear, dragging them down for him to see in the mirror. She doesn’t go slow. No, she drags them down with a quick ease, leaving them at the bend in her knees. He dares a peek over her shoulder, holds his gaze on her pale flesh, digs his hands into her hips. She moans, head still lulling back against his shoulder and he drags his fingers over her wet folds again, this time getting an eyeful. 

He’s caught up in the work of art pressed against his chest. The mirror frames her just right, dead center, spread open for him. A push of his middle finger has her gasping. He slides his finger inside of her and feels her clamp down around him, warm and inviting. Her lips part against his ear and he turns his head over once more, tearing his dark gaze from the mirror to press his mouth into her cheek. He drags his lips down to the edge of her earlobe where he nips at the soft flesh, “Riza,” He pants out her name in a soft urgency that makes her toes curl.He drags his middle finger back and forth, slowly giving her a rhythm to hold onto, “Riza look,” He asks -- no he pleads with her. His voice is strained against her, his grip is tight, and she gives into his request.

Slowly she picks her head up from his shoulder, looking across the small room to the mirror he’s drug out. The oval ornate frame is light up with moonlight and it frames the two of them like a work of art in a museum. Her skin is flushed and there’s a soft sheen of sweat sticking to her, but that’s not what catches her attention. Her brown eyes are focused lower, down to hand between her thighs where he’s holding her open in a way that makes her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. She worries the red will stain as he pulls the delicate flesh aside, opening her wide and pushing a second finger inside. A moan leaves her, it’s deep and guttural and ignites fire along Roy’s bones. His grin is back, she can see it in the mirror despite the darkness. He keeps grinning even as he picks up his pace and she can’t look away as he starts a quick rhythm. His fingers thrust inside of her as his thumb draws circles around her clit. The world slows and her breathing quickens. He is a master of his craft and she can’t seem to tear her gaze away, even when his lips press to her cheek and he starts uttering filth against her flesh.

“Look at you,” It’s a taunting tone that makes her swallow hard, all her insides are liquid and hot, she is on fire to immeasurable degrees in his hands. Every stroke has her rocking against him, back into his own hips where she presses against the strained cock behind her.Everytime she moves, he lets out a soft little laugh, rubbing his hips against her own in a needy fashion. He strokes his fingers harder against her, drawing another moan from her lips, “Lieutenant, lieutenant, lieutenant…” 

He crooks his fingers, she closes her eyes tight as a sharp gasp leaves her lips. Her insides quake and he is ruthless with his fingers, drawing her over the edge, feeling her tighten around him. He chases her orgasm with a swipe of his thumb over her clit once more, watching her hips jerk up as her head falls back to his shoulder again. The mirror reflects him drawing his fingers out, dragging wet lines over her thighs and up her hips, and then higher. He trails them between her breasts and up over her throat where he draws his palm over her lips and takes a moment to lick at his fingers before tracing them over her own where Riza can have a taste of herself as he rocks his hips into her from behind. 

He dips a finger between her lips and Riza’s tongue darts out over his knuckle, then she turns in his hold, presses her mouth over his own as he drops his hand down to her throat then once more to the slope of her breast where he gently kneads the flesh there, warm fingers finding her nipple and giving it a soft tug just to hear her moan against his mouth. She kisses him unapologetically, hard pressure of her lips over his, teeth pulling at his bottom lip. She gives him a run for his money, makes his blood boil, and strokes his ego at all the right moments. 

Riza pushes her hips back into his, “Well, do I get a show now?” Her words are on his lips and he grins against her kiss, devilishly charming and full of mischief. 

“You can have the whole damn theatre if you want.” He bumps his forehead to hers for a moment, his black hair matting down with her golden, his fingers giving her one last squeeze before drawing his hands down to his own hips and pulling at his boxers. They’re black with little red sticks of dynamite on them, a gift from her last christmas. He draws them down to his knees then kicks them off with some maneuvering before her hand wraps around his cock. Roy stills himself against her for a moment, mouth open and a soft hum leaving his throat. He glances up at the looking glass and in the dark he can see her twisted on her knees, half-facing him with her fingers wrapped around his cock, curtain of hair obscuring her from the rest of the photo. He draws his hands up, pulling her hair back with his fingers, a few strands escape but now he has a view of her delicate face drawing in, mouth covering the head of his dick. The sensation of her mouth on him, plus the visual of the mirror has him jerking his hips forward. Lets out a moan, low and wanting, careful not to choke her as he presses his hand along the back of her head, watching her bend a little further, tongue stroking over him in long licks. He wants to keep watching the scene play out, but her smart mouth has his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Riza is more than sufficient, she is talented and knows how to read him like a book. 

“S-stop,” He manages the word despite all his nerves standing on end, screaming for her to keep going. He pulls gently on her hair, guides her up to him and kisses the corner of her mouth. There’s a strange mix of the two of them on her lips and Roy licks it away hungrily. He moves his hands down to her knees, lifting her up just enough to slide her panties down the rest of the way, tossing them into the darkness of the room. She thanks him with another kiss and he draws her legs open a little further with his own knees pressed between hers. He keeps her back to his chest, pushes her to the edge of the mattress then guides a hand down to her chin where he turns her head over, letting her look in the mirror. He watches her swallow and blush, watches her eyes lower to the middle of the glass where he’s positioning himself just right, catching all the pale moonlight between them. They are sight to see with tangled limbs and snarled hair, lips bruised and puffy from kissing. Roy’s fingers on her chin stay there just a moment longer before he drops them between her legs, spreading her lips for him, pushing himself against her. He teases her, dragging the head of his cock back and forth over the slick mess between her thighs. Riza doesn’t tear her gaze away from the mirror, she’s watching him work, watching him push himself inside of her with an agonizing tease. She pushes her hips down, grinds against him, forces him to snap his hips up. It’s like lightning exploding over her skin. The sudden rush of him filling her has the air escaping her lungs. Riza shudders and draws her hands down over his on her waist, guiding them up to her breasts as she rocks down against him, meeting his thrusts.

They stagger for a moment, Roy trying to slow down, but Riza won’t have it. She wants him now, harder -- faster, she begs these things from him. Her lips parting in a silent gasp. He thrusts up into her again, relishing in the feel of her. She is hot and her muscles are tight, she squeezes against him, drawing him in further each time. He’s lost in the feel of her, his hips rocking harder into her own. He moves his hands with hers, palms brushing over tight nipples where he is careful in holding her to him. Roy sneaks a hand down between them, fingers brushing her hip and then down over the curve of her ass where he leaves a sharp stinging handprint, “Eyes, open Lieutenant.” 

She mutters a threat that makes him smile as her own lips curve up into something dangerous. She draws her head up once more, eyes flashing towards the mirror. The sight is something unreal, both beautiful and filthy. She watches all the muscles in his body tense up, hips pressing into her own. He is devastatingly handsome with his hands gripping onto her, holding her to the earth since gravity can’t seem to do it’s job right as he thumbs her clit once more. Her gaze drops between their legs where he has her spread and his cock vanishes between her slick folds. It makes her gasp, makes her moan -- the sight before her is so intriguing, filling her veins with fire. She pushes her hips back into his own once more, making him thrust harder into her. Riza moves down, presses her palms into the mattress and then his hand is on her back, thumb sliding down the ridge of her spine as he coaxes her down. As she presses her cheek into the mattress he thrusts up again, this time it’s deeper and she practically screams into the soft blankets on her bed. Her fingers curl in and her knuckles go bloodless as he orders her to look once more, begs her to -- pleads with her to look and she does. She turns her head up once more and catches them in the mirror. His gaze meets hers and she loses herself in the feel of him. His grip on her hips tighten and he thrusts forward once more, pulling out just in time, his chest laying over her back as he wraps his hand around his cock between them, finishing himself off against her slick thighs. 

The room is filled with the sound of their heavy breathing. He strokes her legs and up along her thighs, along her back and kisses the back of her shoulder before extracting himself from the bed. He moves across the dark room, out of the line of sight and Riza rolls onto her back as the sound of water running echoes along the empty house. After a minute or so he comes back and joins her on the bed, dragging a warm cloth over her thighs, cleaning up his mess. He takes care of her too, watching her squirm for a moment, over sensitive and exhausted. Her chest is still heaving softly and her cheeks are still red. He kisses her nose, lips and chin before leaving once more to take care of the warm wash cloth. After another minute there’s the sound of something dragging on the floor and Riza opens her tired brown eyes to see him pushing the mirror back into the corner of the room. 

“What are you doing Roy?” She asks, sleep close he can hear it in the way she says his name, drawing out the ‘y’ on the end. It makes him smile as he pads across the floor in all his naked glory, joining her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as they move for the pillows. She collapses half on him, half off in a mess of tangled limbs. 

“Putting it away for next time.” He murmurs into the crown of her head.

“Next time?” She asks, raising a fine eyebrow in the dark. He presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“You know, in the morning Lieutenant, before work.” He teases her and she swats at his chest before a deep rumbling laugh permeates the room. She scoffs and kisses him, they tumble into sleep together but not before she mutters something soft and almost silent against him.

“I enjoyed the view.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Katy who supports me and all my sin. All mistakes are my own, and I'm the worst person ever writing this because I legit got insane second hand embarrassment writing this! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
